Seasons of Sakura
by Moka nee-chan
Summary: Non-massacre. Sakura, the daughter to a civilian family wishes to be a ninja but is continuously teased and belittled. All it takes are his words to build her up and convince her to show the world who Sakura Haruno really is. "You have the power, you just need to learn how to use it..." ItaSaku. One-Shot


**A/N:** Hi there This is my first Fanfiction! Sasuke is portrayed… as a bit of a meanie here. Usually I like his character and I'm sorry if I… offend anyone. And Itachi might be a tad OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Onwards, please enjoy and review. Reviews make the world go round =3 oh and NO FLAMING. Thank you.

**SEASONS OF SAKURA**

_Twelve Years Ago_

_Summer_

Mrs. Haruno sat, carefully watching the children. She had been invited for tea with her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, and was currently watching seven small children run about, pretending to play some game or another.

All seven children had dark midnight locks and onyx orbs.

On the side sat her daughter who clearly stood out. She had pink hair and bright green eyes.

"My father taught me how to throw kunai perfectly!" exclaimed one of the seven children.

"Well my father taught me how to do a bushin!"

"That's nothing!" sneered five year old Sasuke Uchiha. The other six children watched as the small Uchiha's hands flipped through a series of hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The six dark haired children stared in awe as a small (yet big for them) fireball left Sasuke's lips and singed the grass underneath.

Sakura Haruno sighed and bit her lip. She wished her dad could teach her cool stuff like that. However, both her parents were civilians and both parents weren't too keen on their little, fragile Cherry Blossom pursuing a career in becoming a blood thirsty murderer.

Xoxoxo

Sakura waited until Sasuke was alone and she shyly walked over.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I was wondering if you could teach me that?"

A laugh left the young Uchiha's lips and he grinned. "Why would I want to do that? You're a girl! Girls are weak! Pathetic," he spat.

"…"

"Plus, you're from a civilian family. Don't bother becoming a ninja. It's a waste of time!"

By now the other children were standing behind Sasuke and nodding. Sakura bit her lip, fighting back any tears. This always happened…

"AND you look weird. Why's your hair pink? Did you dye it? And your eyes are so big! As for your forehead…" Sasuke and his groupie began to laugh.

Hot tears streamed down the pinkette's face. She was about to run away when a hand landed softly on her shoulder. She heard Sasuke and his groupies laugh begin to die down.

"Foolish little brother. What do you think you are doing?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, with a slight frown on his face.

"I'm waiting Sasuke."

"I-er!"

"Apologize."

"No! She's a girl! Uchiha's don't apologize anyway!"

Itachi growled at Sasuke, "Now."

Sasuke squeaked as his ten year old brother took a step towards him.

"Gomen Sakura!"

Itachi huffed and looked down at Sakura. His glare softened and he led her away.

Xoxoxo

Itachi sat with the crying pinkette near the Uchiha dojo. Sighing, he pulled out his clean handkerchief and lightly dabbed away at the long tear marks on her face.

Sakura hiccupped and blinked away the tears. She shyly blushed and took the hankie, dabbing her puffy eyes herself. "I don't think I should become a ninja… I'm weak and girly like Sasuke-kun and everyone else says I am…"

Itachi Uchiha wasn't one to show emotions or speak but what his foolish little brother had said was plain rude and stupid. "Don't worry about what my little brother said."

"H-huh?"

Itachi smiled faintly and placed his hand over her heart. "As long as you have The Will of Fire burning through your veins and your chakra swirling throughout your body, you can become anything you want to. You have the power, you just need to learn how to use it. One day you might even be able to beat my brother," he smirked seeing the fire sparking in her eyes. "Work at it one day at a time and I promise you, you can be one of the greatest kunoichi yet."

Sakura's eyes sparkled and she hugged Itachi.

The older boy chuckled," And who knows? Maybe one day you will even be Konoha's most eligible bachelorette and my brother will fawn over you."

The pinkette giggled at this and beamed up at the raven haired boy.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the hankie."

Itachi chuckled seeing her embarrassment and thought to himself,' If Father heard this he'd probably froth at the mouth and die. At least Mother will be proud…'

XXX

_Present Day_

_Spring_

"CHAAAAAAA!"

Training Field Eight imploded as chunks of earth flew out of the ground.

"Sasuke-teme! You know you can't hide from me…"

A chakra laced fist hit a poor defenseless tree and it tore out the ground, spiraling a couple meters back.

"Saaasuuukeee… hiding won't get you anywhere…"

Said sixteen year old panted and gripped the boulder he hid behind for dear life. So what if he said when he was twelve that he didn't want to be on such a weak team? So what if he'd been personally trained while the other two carried on with a normal sensei? So what if he said he'd be able to beat her without breaking into a single sweat? So wha-

"Boo."

The top of the boulder exploded.

And that was the last thing Sasuke saw before he was sent flying to the other side of the training fields before being beaten to a pulp.

"Yeah Sasuke. It wasn't a single sweat you ending up breaking… It was more like your entire body."

"GOOOOO SAKUUURAA-CHAAAAN!"

Said girl looked to the safer part of the ground to see Naruto and Lee jumping up and down while cheering. Kakashi stood next to the two and the clear outline of a smirk could be seen through his mask.

"Ne! Kakashi-sensei! You may want to take Show-Off here to the hospital. The hell I'm healing the bastard."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

The enthusiastic two raced towards Sakura. "Sakura-san! That was so youthful!" exclaimed Lee with a strange gleam to his eyes.

"Yeah!" beamed Naruto. "It's a pity you went easy on Teme though…"

Sakura chuckled. "Didn't wanna kill him you know. Anyway, I hardly used any chakra. You guys want to spar?"

Xoxoxo

Sakura Haruno walked proudly down the busy streets of Konoha.. It was now late in the afternoon yet Konoha was still full of life.

"Sakura-hime wait!"

Sakura smirked and stopped mid-step. "Kotetsu-san! And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kotetsu jogged behind her and smirked. "Ah, Hime, the pleasure's all mine!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kotetsu don't you have anywhere else to be? Stop flirting with my pupil." Joked Kakashi as he joined them.

Sakura giggled and ran a hand through her mid-back, candy floss pink locks. Her once too big forehead now finally fit her face and her emerald orbs didn't look so out of place. "Shoo, Tsunade-shishou was looking for you."

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few seconds later, a "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" could be heard echoing from the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi grinned and pulled out the ever so famous orange book.

"Ugh. Sensei why do you still read that… garbage?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he mocked hurt. "You wound me Sakura! Garbage? This… is a masterpiece."

"… It's porn."

"Exactly"

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yes. I came over here to tell you Itachi wishes to speak to you. He's at the Uchiha Compound."

Emerald eyes widened. "… Did he say why?"

"Nope"

"Best be off then! Thanks Sensei"

Xoxoxo

Itachi. Sakura hadn't spoken to him since she was five. Sure, she'd seen him here and there on the street and she would say hello but that was it. There were only so many times one would see ANBU Captain Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura bit her lip.

Why would he want to see HER?

Before she knew it, she was staring at the metal gates of the Uchiha Compound. With a slight push, the gates opened and Sakura sensed Itachi's chakra in the main house.

Sakura walked up to the old door and knocked and within a few seconds, it opened to reveal Mikoto. Said woman didn't look a day over thirty and Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Sakura-chan! Is that really you?" Mikoto wiped her hands on her apron and bear-hugged Sakura.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Come now Sakura-chan. Do I look old to you?"

Sakura giggled. "Sorry Mikoto-san"

Mikoto pulled Sakura inside and began chatting. "How have you been? I see you really beat up Sasuke-chan huh? Don't give me that look, he's a ninja. Anyway I was waiting for someone to teach that brat a lesson…"

"Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto grinned. "Kami knows he deserves it!"

Sakura giggled. "True…"

"So Sakura, there must be a reason you came. Now it can't be Sasuke… You're dating Itachi-kun aren't you! I'm telling you know, I want five grandki-"

"N-no!"

"No? You don't want to have five? Six then? That's a nice even number!" Mikoto squealed with delight.

The pinkette could feel her face heat up to match the colour of a tomato. "A-ano… I mean we're not dating… or anything!"

Mikoto pouted and a strange look covered her face. "I'm going to sort that boy out… He's nearly twenty-three and he's STILL single!" Mikoto looked at Sakura," I mean you two would look edible together!"

A cough was heard and both females looked in the direction of the noise.

Had Sakura been a fan girl, she would have died in that second with blood spraying out of her nose. Itachi leaned against the opposite wall, arms folded across his chest and a smirk covering his face. He was dressed in his ANBU uniform with his mask hanging at his hip. His face had become sharp over the years and had matured greatly, whilst his eyes remained slightly feminine in its unique almond shape. His hair was slightly longer but it was still tied at the base of his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt Mother," he said as he pushed off the wall with a smirk and kissed his mother on the cheek. "But Sakura-san and I need to talk before I head off to my mission."

"Have fun, you two!" called Mikoto as Itachi led Sakura outside. "Remember! Don't use protection! It's six or nothing!"

Once Itachi and Sakura were FAR away from Mikoto, they finally sat down and began to talk.

"So Sakura-san, I've been keeping an eye on you as of late.'

The pinkette's ears burned. "Y-you have?"

Itachi nodded. "I'm impressed. Not only are you Head of the Hospital and Tsunade-sama's student and assistant but you're also taking the ANBU exams next month. Plus, you've recently earned the title of 'The Kunoichi who Obliterated my Little Brother', all at the tender age of seventeen."

Sakura grinned sheepishly and fiddled with her fingers. "Gee, sounds better when someone else says it, huh?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Seriously though, why have you been keeping tabs on me?"

The Uchiha glanced to the side and smirked. A lone breeze passed by and his bangs blew over his eyes. "… You've come a long way. From a pink, pigtailed princess… to a strong and capable woman who is not to be taken lightly."

Sakura was sure her face was beet red.

"You fascinate me…" said Itachi, taking a strand of her bubblegum hair and twirling it in his fingers.

Sakura was speechless. She stared into the obsidian depths of his eyes and felt herself being drawn in.

"All that we spoke about when we were younger, you've now achieved. But there's one thing you will never achieve…"

Itachi's breath fanned across her flushed skin. "W-what's that?"

"You'll never be Konoha's most eligible bachelorette. Because Sakura," he whispered placing his fingers under her chin, gazing into her eyes. "You're mine."

~Fin


End file.
